A similar device is known from EP 1 291 092 B1, for example. The known device includes a roller having spikes arranged on its circumference. The bulk waste paper is fed to the device on a support element that exhibits free spaces into which the spikes can dip. When paper arrives in the area between spike and recess, the paper yields into the recess and is not picked up by the spike. More rigid material such as cardboard, however, is not pressed into a respective recess but is pierced by the spike and taken along by the roller. The material adhering to the spikes is then separated from the roller by a stripper.
In practical applications, it is possible for other objects to enter the bulk waste paper when waste paper is disposed. In particular when hard objects such as wood enter a sorting device using said method, the result is that the spikes break off from the roller or become damaged.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a device of the type mentioned above, where breaking off or damaging of the spikes can be avoided in such situations.